


Keep a candle burning

by skiba_grant



Series: Bagginshield Fic Prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiba_grant/pseuds/skiba_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The halls of Erebor were just as Thorin remembered—its beauty still marveled him as it did all those years ago, and yet something was different.  The grand halls seemed empty and lacking of the life that it once held; of course that could have been caused by the mass death of the dwarven population that once resided there and he was sure that contributed to it in some way, but Thorin knew that that wasn’t the only cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep a candle burning

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprang from a prompt that a lovely anon left for me on tumblr. The prompt is basic: Thorin retires to the shire. I hope this is okay, anon. :) Also, mild spoilers for the book.

The halls of Erebor were just as Thorin remembered—its beauty still marveled him as it did all those years ago, and yet something was different. The grand halls seemed empty and lacking of the life that it once held; of course that could have been caused by the mass death of the dwarven population that once resided there and he was sure that contributed to it in some way, but Thorin knew that that wasn’t the only cause. 

The feeling at first had been a nagging little thing, demanding attention at all times of the day; the more he ignored it, the worse it became. Just as he thought he was being slowly driven mad by his thoughts, Balin asked for an audience with the newly crowned king. 

“May I ask you something, my king?” the silver haired dwarf spoke seriously, his bow as graceful as a dwarf could be. 

“Please Balin, you have been by my side through all of the tragic events that have occurred through the years and never once addressed me like this—don’t go all proper on me now, old man.”

Balin smirked and let out a quiet chuckle. “Ah, I just thought you should hear it once before everyone heard what a right prat you are.” He scratched his large nose. “How do like your newly won home, Thorin?”

The dwarven-king started pacing, crossing and uncrossing his arms in a nervous fashion. “It’s not quite the same, is it?” His voice sounded desperate. 

“Well I mean besides the obvious fact that your father and grandfather are no longer with us—it feels a tad different. I thought it might have been the redecorating that Smaug had done, but no. The spirit of the place has changed since he—“

“He, Balin?”

“Uh yes, Thorin. The Halfling—Master Baggins that is—“

“Well what other Halfling do you know, master dwarf?” Thorin laughed lightly at the flustered state that his closest friend was in.

“What about our dear former burglar?”

“Well,” Balin hesitated, searching for the right words to say. “He left about a fortnight ago, and the spirit that had been in the company has all but gone.”

Thorin scratched his chin. “I suppose you are right. I do rather miss seeing him around.”

“By my beard!” Bain all but howled with laughter, happiness evident on his face. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow in annoyance. “What is it?” He winced at the unintentional sharpness of his tone. He knew where the conversation was headed. “Never mind, I don’t want to know what you are thinking. Some things are better left unsaid.”

“Deny what you want Thorin Oakenshield, but I know the truth! Why did you not ask him to stay with us here, in Erebor?” Balin was all but hopping around, unable to contain his pure happiness.”Oh, I’m sure he would have said yes—his home in the shire is so far away—oh to think he went away thinking you were displeased with him!” 

“I was angry! He kept the Arkenstone from me!” Thorin spoke loudly, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“You need to learn to let things go, laddie.”

Thorin sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. “Only you could make me feel like a 77 year old dwarf again.” 

Balin smiled. “I pride myself on that.”

The dwarf king waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, a subtle way demanding the subject be dropped. “Did anyone accompany Bilbo on the way back to the shire?”

The silver haired dwarf’s mouth set itself into a grim line.”Fili and Kili offered their services to Master Baggins, but he refused them.”

Thorin shook his head. “Bloody stubborn Halfling. I’ll kill him myself if he survived the journey.” He walked out of the room, leaving a bemused Balin in his wake. 

“What about your kingdom, my dear King? Who will lead us while you are gone?”

The dwarf stopped midstep and walked hastily back towards Balin. “Fili. Tell him to watch after Erebor. If he won’t, then Kili. I no longer care which one of my nephews cares for the Kingdom. Both will do well in my absence.” 

Balin nodded and went to find the young dwarves. “What shall I tell them Thorin?”

“That I am doing what I should have done long ago.”

 

  


The shire, Thorin found was more beautiful than he remembered. The greens and blues of the Hobbiton stood out more than before and he found that he wouldn’t mind living here. Yes, he would miss his hard won kingdom but he wouldn’t find happiness there, not anymore. In a way he would rule from afar—he asked for almost constant updates from his nephews and Balin while they would heed his advice when he gave it. 

Thorin however, was getting a little too ahead of himself. The Halfling did not even know he had arrived in Hobbiton, let alone left Erebor. So when he arrived at the hobbit hole that he and his company had so rudely barged into not long ago, he was more than nervous. He did not have to knock on the door, as Bilbo was out on the bench at the side of his home smoking from the pipe he carried with him everywhere.

Thorin’s heavy footsteps caused the hobbit to glance up and almost drop his pipe. “Th-thorin?”

“Ah yes, Bilbo. It is me.” He bowed with as much grace as he could muster. “At your service.”

The hobbit, whose smile had reached his eyes, was all but speechless. “What are you doing here? What of Erebor and the Arkenstone?”

Thorin cocked his head and showed Bilbo a lazy smile. “I’d rather think my kingly days are over, hm? I have two heirs who are more than capable of handling the kingdom. Of course they’ll send for me to give advice but I no longer wish to live there.”

“And you found your way to the shire and to my front doorstep?” 

“Yes, as I was just curious about one thing.”

The hobbit looked up to the slightly taller dwarf. “Yes, Thorin?”

“I was wondering, Bilbo, since I no longer have duties to tend to constantly and I am in want of a much needed retirement—if I could possibly live out the rest of those days in the shire with, uh you.”Thorin rocked to and fro on the heels and balls of his feet “If you’ll have me, of course.”

Bilbo smiled and played with the suspenders on his shoulders. “Of course you are welcome here. Please come in and get situated.”

The dwarf made to follow the hobbit in the home. “Ah, but there is one catch.” Thorin froze and braced himself for the inevitable fallout. 

“Yes, what is it?”

“Ah, well I only have one bedroom you see. My little nephew has recently moved in and he took the only spare bedroom that I had so you and I will just have to …share a bed.”

Thorin laughed and followed Bilbo through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts, go to skiba-grant.tumblr.com. Pardon the mistakes that I may have made. It's 4 am and I wanted to get one prompt done before I went to bed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618170) by [erebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/pseuds/erebones)




End file.
